The use of network computing and network data storage systems has proliferated in recent years, particularly in distributed or virtualized computer systems where multiple computer systems may share in the performance of computing tasks. The resources for network computing and network data storage are often supplied by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage devices to enable customers to host and execute a variety of applications and web services.
The proliferation of network computing and network data storage, as well as the attendant increase in the number of entities dependent on network computing and network data storage, have increased the importance of balancing data availability and data integrity on network computing and network data storage systems. For example, data archival systems and services may use various types of error correcting and error tolerance schemes to promote data integrity and data availability.